Escanor
|occupation = Member of the Seven Deadly Sins Holy Knight |affiliation = Seven Deadly Sins |abilities = Sunshine |symbol = Lion |sacredtreasure = Rhitta |manga = Chapter 5 (flashback) Edinburgh's Vampires }} is one of the members of the Seven Deadly Sins and is the Lion's Sin of Pride. Nothing much is known about this once diamond-ranked Holy Knight. His Sacred Treasure is the Divine Axe Rhitta. Appearance Nothing of Escanor's current appearance is known. Ten years ago, he wore a full body armor with a unique helm and carries a large spear. In the anime, he was also seen holding a large battle axe. However, Escanor was revealed to be a very young looking, but skinny weak young man with short haircut and wearing clothes that seem too big for him. In his transformed state, he has grown to a point where his clothes fit him properly, and has a more muscular build. In the wanted poster, Escanor is inaccurately depicted as an old man. Escanor's symbol of the Lion is located on his back. Personality Despite his title as the Lion's Sin of Pride, Escanor appears to be very meek, shy, and scrawny, going so far as to apologize for nearly everything because he believed that he has caused trouble. Regardless, he excels at doing something that is tasked to him if he is motivated. However when the sun begins to rise and he undergoes a personality change. He becomes very prideful, even against an opponent he was trying reason with and apologize to beforehand. He demanded that Izraf use his full power and apologize for being born into his world. Escanor also shows no qualms about killing anyone in this state, especially if he feels they have insulted him. History Twelve years ago With the Vampire Clan taking over the Kingdom of Edinburgh and threatening the Kingdom of Liones and all of Britannia, the Seven Deadly Sins were deployed to deal with them and recapture Edinburgh Castle, which includes Escanor that somehow unnerves Dreyfus, Hendrickson and King about the Lion's Sin of Pride, knowing his true nature. When the mission started, Meliodas had Escanor out of the special containment room while carrying his Sacred Treasure axe. The Lion's Sin of Pride apologized his captain and reminds him that he should be back by morning now once the mission ends. After Meliodas explained the details of the plan with Merlin's help, Escanor was scared at first but declares his resolve to do his best. Both Meliodas and Escanor were teleported to the Castle using Merlin's magical Gate. After being lectured by Meliodas to have more confidence, Escanor apologies for being born and starts crying. After that, the two gets separated and Escanor is confronted by the Vampire King, Izraf, who demands to know his reason for coming to his castle. He then attacks the Sin of Pride with telekinesis-controlled debris, which Escanor evades with ease. Their fight continues until dawn, when suddenly the Sin stops dodging and faces Izraf. He grabs his Sacred Treasure and orders the vampire to fight at full power. He then demands an apology from him for being born into his ''world. During his Fight with Izraf Escanor showed his power by easily dispelling the Darkness of the Vampire King with his sheer Pressure he then Used his Sacred Treasure to cut the Vampire King that also burned him. Escanor then read a poem about Merlin that Izraf thought was a spell, this angered Escanor and he procceeded to incinerate Izraf with his Sunshine ability but not telling Izraf he changed his mind about killing him, despite the latter apologizing and pleading for his life. After destroying the castle and killing Izraf, Escanor was approached by Merlin. He was then hit bye Gowther's Blackout Arrow to knock him unconscious until his power depleted. He is then brought home by Merlin. Back at the castle, Escanor was scolding himself for losing control and that his poems aren't worthy of Merlins ears, Merlin then entered his chamber and asked could she hear his poem. Ten years ago Escanor, along with the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins, was summoned to a castle to meet the Great Holy Knight, Zaratras after a mission defeating the Troll Queen and the accidental destruction of the Great Druid Altar. After they found him dead there, all of them were ambushed by the Holy Knights. When Meliodas ordered everyone to disperse and regroup later, Escanor obeyed and went into hiding. Plot Introduction arc Escanor's wanted poster is displayed on a board in the Boar Hat. He was mentioned a few times throughout the storyline, although his current whereabouts are unknown. Abilities and Equipment It can also be assumed that his power level is greater than 3000 as Merlin stated that all members of the Seven Deadly Sins are at least that strong. And as he was once a Diamond-ranked Holy Knight, it's assumed that he's extremely powerful. Despite his weak appearance during the night, Escanor has shown to be quite nimble at evading enemy attacks as was displayed in his encounter with Izraf before his transformation at dawn. However when the sun beings to rise and his more prideful personality appears, he grows larger muscles he is able to easily hold his Divine Axe Rhitta with a single hand, something which even Meliodas and his immense strength cannot fully lift. Merlin has stated that at noon, Escanor's peak power level easily surpasses all other Sins. Escanor has shown himself to be able to change his abilities, form and attitude dependent on the time of day in relation to the sun and moon: '''Daylight': During the hours of day Escanor's personality becomes warped into that of a prideful being and grants him several bodily and physical changes: *'Monstrous Strength': During daytime, Escanors strength increases exponentially, far surpassing even his own Captain, showing increased muscle mass and definition, being able to easily lift his Divine Axe Rhitta with a single arm, even when someone of incredible strength such as Meliodas could only drag it along the floor, tiring as he done so. Night-time: During the hours of the night Escanor's strength plummets becoming skinny and incredibly weak and frail. Even his attitude changes and he loses confidence, showing defined humility an opposite of Pride. *'Enhanced Speed': During night-time, Escanors strength may deplete but his speed remains impressive, able to run extraordinarily quickly away from powerful opponents to prevent himself from getting injured, even when not at full strength this still makes Escanor a fast opponent and a difficult enemy to capture and defeat. Weapons *'Divine Axe Rhitta': Escanor possesses a Sacred Treasure in a form of giant axe that is so heavy not even Meliodas with his immense strength can lift it. Its full capabilities has yet to be seen. *'Large Spear': A large spear Escanor possessed and was shown briefly ten years ago before the Seven Deadly Sins were framed for Zaratras' murder. It appears to be not as heavy in comparison to his Sacred Treasure. Abilities * : Escanor is able to emit a dangerous amount of light to slowly burn and melt away his enemy, along with anything in his immediate vicinity. At his command, Escanor is able to emit an extremely large amount of light to eradicate his enemies as was demonstrated in his fight against Izraf. Along with eradicating Izraf, the castle they were fighting in was warped and twisted into an unrecognizable state. Merlin even stated that this was the source of all life. Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Merlin He has a crush on Merlin, and wants to look good in front of her. Battles Vampires of Edinburgh *Escanor vs. Izraf: Win Trivia *In Arthurian legend, Escanor is a knight known for being defeated by Gawain. In Legend, his strength was said to increase until noon before diminishing afterwards. *According to the databook(s): **Escanor's special skill is unknown **His hobbies are unknown **Daily routine is napping and writing poetry **Favorite food is meat during the day, vegetables during the night **Charm Point is his shyness **Complex is himself **The people he respects the most are Merlin and Meliodas **Has no one he would mind making an enemy. * The Sin of Pride is usually symbolized with a Horse and the colour violet. * Escanor dislikes going out in the daytime due to his personality change. References }} Navigation es: Escanor Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Diamond